1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surgical instruments, and relates more particularly to surgical instruments for use in the surgical correction of syndactyly, or webbed fingers.
2. Background of the Art
Syndactyly is a congenital deformity involving fusion of adjacent fingers of the hand. Typically, the bone structure of adjacent fingers is separate, but the skin between the fingers is fused, or webbed. According to prior known techniques, incisions of various configurations have been used to divide the web of skin between the fingers or overlying the fingers. Thereafter, the fingers can be spread apart, and the flaps of skin left by the incisions can be wrapped around each finger, covering as much of each finger as possible. To the extent possible, the free edges of the skin created by the incisions are sutured together where they meet on each finger. Often, however, there is not enough skin to completely cover each finger. In such cases, skin grafts may be employed to complete the skin covering. Disadvantages of the prior techniques include significant scarring, differing texture or color of the skin due to the skin grafts, and complications of healing due to the skin grafts. Functionality of the finger digits may also be compromised where insufficient skin is available, due to tightness of the resulting skin covering.
It would be desirable to provide an improved surgical technique and related apparatus for correcting syndactyly that minimizes the need for skin grafts and that enhances functionality of the finger digits following surgical correction. Such benefits are provided by the present invention.
According to one aspect of the invention, an apparatus for stretching the skin between first and second fingers of a syndactyly includes first and second upper members and first means for adjustably spreading the first and second upper members relative to each other. Further included are first and second lower members and second means for adjustably spreading the first and second lower members relative to each other. A first plurality of wires are connected to the first upper member and are connected to the first lower member and are configured to pierce the skin of the syndactyly and to translate force to bones of the first finger. A second plurality of wires are connected to the second upper member and are connected to the second lower member and are configured to pierce the skin of the syndactyly and to translate force to bones of the second finger.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method of stretching the skin between first and second fingers of a syndactyly includes the steps of providing a first plurality of wires, and a second plurality of wires. The first plurality of wires are inserted through the skin of the syndactyly between the first and second fingers adjacent the bones of the first finger. The second plurality of wires are inserted through the skin of the syndactyly between the first and second fingers adjacent the bones of the second finger. The first plurality of wires are slowly spread relative to the second plurality of wires such that the first and second plurality of wires spread apart the respective bones of the first and second fingers, thereby stretching the skin of the syndactyly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for stretching the skin of a syndactyly prior to surgical separation of the fingers to assure sufficient skin area to cover each finger.
An advantage of the present invention is that syndactylies can be surgically repaired without requiring skin grafts.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment made with reference to the drawings.